Mission Failure
by Narusasufangirl1993
Summary: Orochimaru has a bad day and has a spy in mind Warining S&M themes Lovely lemon


Orochimaru sat comftably in his throne like chair sipping on his day had made his mind weary and he wanted relief nothing came to mind. The only thing that played was the days failures and bad turnings of had to take out mutilpy ninjas after many of his own taken and one of his main hideouts had been discovered losing much of his his loyal spy walked in with another bottle of watched him with cold snake eyes as Kabuto closed the door behind him and approached the snake-like man without a hint of hesitation.

"lord Orochimaru you really shouldn't drink so much after today"  
Orochimaru gave kabuto a scrutinizing stare filled with agitation 'questioning what I do with myself and what I should be doing'orochimaru snatched the bottle of sake out of his hand and slammed it on the table beside him.

"do you have another suggestion "Kabuto ignored the suggestive tone Orochimaru used

"well you could start arrangements for a new base and new research"Kabutos indifferent toned echoed quietly throughout the eeriely quiet room as Orochimaru rested his head on his hand and let his hair fall over his face

"hhmm a new base sounds good but I know something that sounds better at the moment"he smirked darkly towards Kabuto.

The spy only adjusted his glasses and began to walk out of the room Orochimaru caught kabutos arm and pulled into orochimarus lap. a soft slick tongue laced with sake ran down Kabutos neck sending sending shivers to his lower regions.

"hmmm"Orochimaru tone was cold and lusting as Kabuto felt a cold hand slip up his top and sueeze his nipples

"lets go into my private room"cold hands retreated from his under his top to Kabutos face. A dark but delicous expression crossed Orochimarus face as Kabuto got up.  
Orochimaru led the way through a small maze of Orochimaru abruptly stopped and his tongue slip into the lock and with a small 'click' the door opened creaking slowly.

"yes it's my special lock"Orochimarus tone had a insane but lightened tone to it slightly worried Kabuto the sanin lit afew candles.

"to bad we can't get electricity here lead 'em straight to us "Orochimarus happy tone danced in the room as Kabuto properly grasped a view on his masters chambers. It was laced with silk and bright red velvet .Orochimaru scrambled through a chest of drawers until he pulled out two decently size pieces of mind flashed with what the rope was probaly going to be used for feeling slight anticipation.

"now come here my little spy "Orochimaru smiled and turned to fluttered like butterflies in Kabutos pulled his his top off and discarded it on the floor.

"hhmm undress for me spy "Orochimaru sat comftably on his walked into a spot suitable for his lords veiwing pleasure the amber eyes watching made him nervous but still continued. Slowy all of his cloths were scattered around the floor beside him. Orochimaru stood back up and grabbed Kabuto and tied his arms with the rope and pushed him onto the bed slapping kabutos arse hard it reddened in the shape of his body betray him feeling himself harden in his useless position.

"GET ONTO YOUR KNEES"Orochimarus comanding voice echoed on his mind and room he slowly hitched himself onto his kness with much trouble. he heard Orochimaru crawl on the bed behind him Kabuto found him self lusting for his touch but instead Orochimaru pulled roughly on his pobytail pulling his head back.

"such a good bitch "he chuckled darkly while slapping Kabuto hard on the ass when Orochimaru thrust into him without warning .Kabuto flinched feeling the sharp pain flood him arousing the spy more. Orochimaru grabbed his hips roughly and thrust hard into him. Kabutos bleeding ass lubricated him easing the pain only slightly. orochimaru let out a deep growl of satisfaction.

"soooo tight Kabuto "he could feel Orochimarus nails digging into him making him bleed as Orochimaru began to pound into his prostate causing him to scream his name in a mangled moan.  
Kabuto felt the other piece of rope wrap around his neck it slowly tightened choking him. All the while Orochimaru kept thrusting hard as the snake man could straight into Kabutos prostate.

feeling the spy squirm in pleasure and pain below him as he choked to the point of near death sent him close the the edge but he wasn't going to cum quite yet.  
Orochimaru then loosened the rope but not allowing him to catch his breath Orochimaru pounded faster while using his free hand to pump the spy.  
Orochimaru slolwy began to tighten the rope around Kabutos throat again causing Kabuto to push out strangled moans while the heat slowly built in moaned in masochistic pleasure knowing he was reaching his climax the spy let out a choked moan and cam onto Ororchimarus hand and silk sheets below. Kabuto tightended around Orochimaru pushing him over the edge filling Kabuto to the brim.

Kabuto collasped on his master bed his arms still tied and pain mixed with the untied his hands Kabuto was about to heal him self when his wrists were pinned to the bed Orochimarus breath ran down his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"don't you dare heal yourself or I will inflict more pain than you ever thought possible"his voice the was like vemon Kabuto could feel his nails dig into his wrist. when he abruptly let go. Orochimaru pulled his ponytail and threw him to the floor he hit the ground hard knowing a bruises would arise on his shoulder.

"go shower and get dressed we have many things we need to organise "his dark voice dug a hole into but replaced by lust Kabuto got up and dressed and left to his own room to shower.  
knowing Orochimaru would be his malevolent self in afew hours.


End file.
